


Avatar Amalia

by wellthengetouttathesoupaisle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, andreil is referenced, except that there's three of them so i made em up, kevin and thea have a three legged dog named thor, kevin thea matt and dan take their kids trick or treating, the kids are dressed up as atla characters, this is all fluff, we know nothing about dan and matt's kids??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthengetouttathesoupaisle/pseuds/wellthengetouttathesoupaisle
Summary: Kevin, Thea, Matt, and Dan meet up to take their kids trick-or-treating for Halloween. The kids couldn't have better costumes.





	Avatar Amalia

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! the first and last fluff piece i will ever write.

“Dad!” Amalia shrieks from the front door. “We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming!” Kevin yells back, slightly harried as he digs around in the coat closet. Where the _hell_ did he put Amalia’s gloves? “I’m coming, just—just gimme a sec!”

“Dad!” His four year old daughter sounds even more persistent than usual. “Uncle Matt an’ Aunt Dan an’ Aya an’ Sammy an’ Jacob are waiting outside! Dad! I already see trick or treaters! They’re gonna take all the _candy_!”

He can hear Thea laughing from the front door and Kevin can’t keep the smile from his words. “That’s great! That makes Dad really happy!”

It’s a running joke in the family now, and Amalia lets out an indignant wail. “I don’t wanna be healthy like you tonight! It’s _Halloween_!”

Thea sounds like she’s smothering her laughter in her coat collar. “Don’t worry, baby,” he hears her assure Amalia. “There’s plenty of candy left for you. We can leave Daddy at home if you want and he can eat carrot sticks and broccoli.”

“We’re gonna leave you!” Amalia hollers back. “You can eat carrot sticks and broccoli!”

Kevin finally discovers the gloves folded up like a pair of socks and stuffed inside a shoe. He has no recollection whatsoever of putting them there. “Coming,” he calls one final time, and emerges from the coat closet feeling slightly rumpled.

He meets his wife and daughter by the door and gives them each a quick kiss on the cheek before patting Amalia’s arm. “Hands,” he orders, and she sticks them out and waggles her fingers in his face so he can wrestle her into her gloves.

She’s dressed up as Aang, from the cartoon that she and Dan and Matt’s kids have been obsessed with recently, Avatar: The Last Airbender. A knitted hat with a blue arrow is pulled low over her curly head and she sports Aang’s signature red and yellow airbender clothing. Thea even managed to find her a tiny glider that Kevin knows he’ll probably end up carrying for the rest of the night.

“Appa!” Amalia calls their golden retriever, Thor, who took it very well when Amalia fitted him with the shaggy costume. She glances up at Kevin. “Can I sit on Thor’s back?”

“Uhhh.” Kevin notes their dog’s lack of a fourth leg and sends Thea a look. She rolls her eyes at his hesitation to refuse their daughter and takes it upon herself instead.

“Thor can’t carry you, baby. He’d lose his balance and fall over and then you _and_ your candy would go all over the sidewalk.”

“ _And_ my candy?” Amalia asks, disappointed, but she accepts the answer without fuss and instead turns her attention to tugging on the door handle. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Kevin takes her hand that’s not carrying the bright orange pumpkin basket and Thea takes Thor’s leash, and they finally go outside to meet Matt and Dan who wait on the porch with their three kids: Aya, Sammy, and Jacob.

Aya is their oldest at five, while Sammy and Jacob are twins—not identical, Kevin thinks with a hint of irony—and are the same age as Amalia. They’ve coordinated their outfits with Amalia’s, and Aya is dressed as Toph while Sammy and Jacob go as a miniature Sokka and Katara.

Aya leaps to her feet from her position on the front steps when Kevin, Thea, and Amalia emerge and says, “Finally!”

She rushes over to Kevin, tugs at his sleeve until he’s kneeling in front of her, and whips out a red marker from what seems like nowhere. Before Kevin can react, she’s uncapped it and is scribbling all over the left side of his face. Kevin jerks back in surprise to see Matt and Dan roaring with laughter.

“It’s washable,” Dan manages, her hand over her mouth as she wipes at her eyes. “Don’t worry. Aya, tell him why you did that.”

Aya shrugs, looking pleased with her handiwork. “We needed a bad guy,” she says plainly, capping her red marker. “And Dad said it should be you because you always try to throw away some of our candy when we finish trick-or-treating.”

Kevin glares at Matt, who shrugs weakly, shoulders still shaking from silent laughter. He softens his gaze, however, when Amalia pipes up delightedly. “You’re Prince Zuko!”

Kevin pokes her stomach playfully and crosses his arms. “That’s _Queen_ Zuko to you, young lady.”

Amalia giggles and pats his tattoo with her hand, before handing her glider off to him. “Carry this for me!”

Thea snorts as he accepts it ruefully, and they watch their daughter run to compare costumes with Aya, Sammy, and Jacob, Thor hobbling behind them in his bulky costume. “That’s all yours tonight, Kev.”

“Oh god, this is too cute,” Dan grins, pointing at the huddle of kids. “Guys, we’re taking a picture. No complaining. This is getting framed and we are absolutely sending prints to everyone, even Andrew and Neil.”

“Andrew might burn it,” Matt puts in, and Dan shakes her head.

“Are you kidding? Neil would never let him.”

Kevin just shrugs, but he knows that Andrew would never consider burning that picture, regardless of whether Neil was there or not. He pulls out his phone and opens up his camera, but Thea stops him by plucking it from his hand.

“Oh no, I don’t think so,” she grins at him, pocketing the device. “You’re getting in that picture too. We can’t leave out Pri— _Queen_ Zuko.” 

“I’m too old for this,” Kevin complains half-heartedly, though he’s already walking to join the kids beneath the yellow pool of lamp light. Amalia is chattering excitedly about her costume while the twins nod along, eagerly showing off their own.

“You’re twenty-nine,” Thea snorts, and pulls out her own phone. “Live a little before you hit your thirties.”

Kevin laughs a little at that and crouches behind the kids. “Aunt Thea’s taking a picture, smile.”

It takes a little situating before they can arrange themselves into decent positions, and Kevin ends up with Amalia’s warm cheek pressed against his as she beams for the camera. He matches her grin with one of his own, and he can see Thea smiling as she snaps the photo.

“Awww,” he can hear Dan whisper from behind her, and then the kids break up and Amalia throws her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Kevin pulls her closer without a moment of hesitation and squeezes. The rough wool of her hat scratches his face, but he can’t bring himself to mind.

“Love you Dad!” She shouts in his ear before releasing him and racing ahead to fall into step besides Aya. “Happy Halloween!”

Kevin stands and laces his fingers with Thea’s as Matt and Dan join hands too, and follow the kids off the porch and onto the sidewalk. The night is already alive with glowing costumes and flickering jack-o-lanterns, and a cool breeze sends leaves skittering across the yard. Thea’s long braids flutter gently over one shoulder. He gazes after his daughter skipping after her friends, then back at Thea.

“Happy Halloween.”

She smiles and tugs him closer. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!


End file.
